


Is This Wrong?

by atomicallyawesome



Series: charisk oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Fem!Chara, Fem!Frisk, Frisk is innocent, Reader Is Frisk, Second Person P.O.V, angel!Frisk, based off of a prompt, chara isn't, demon!Chara, only rated m because it's implied they fuck at the end, someone save frisk, succubus!Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicallyawesome/pseuds/atomicallyawesome
Summary: based off of a prompt: person a is a demon, person b is an angel.i tweaked the prompt so chara was a succubus instead of a generic demon, but eh.  it works.





	Is This Wrong?

“Here again, hmm, love?” croons a familiar accented voice. You feel a shiver run down your spine as you tuck your off-white feathered wings.  
“Y-yes, uhm… Asriel, uhm, wants to know, uhm, when you plan to get started on that whole ‘redemption’ thing…” you stammer out, unable to look Chara in the eyes - which is normally rather hard not to do, she’s quite a bit shorter than you are. You fidget with the strap of your bag, gulping. Lucky for you, Chara is standing on some raised part of the floor, which makes her taller than you are, so you can avoid looking her in the eye.  
You hear a chuckle, and look up in surprise. “Redemption? Tell my dear, dear brother that I have no wish to rejoin him as an angel. As such, I shall not redeem myself. But… we seem to see quite a lot of each other, love… why is that, hmm?” Chara purrs, raising an eyebrow. She swishes her tail idly, passing her blood-red gaze over your wings and halo. Finally she gets up, and approaches you. You don’t try to stop her.  
She cups your cheek in her hand and runs her thumb over it, smirking. “I assume Asriel sent you to tell me, but why you? Are there not other angels, more suited to the task? Angels without your fragile purity, your weak innocence… angels used to succubi like myself? Do not answer. I know there are. So why you… why someone like you?”  
You fidget nervously, trying to come up with an answer that might satisfy her. She chuckles, moving her hand from cupping your cheek to playing with your hair.  
“Could it be… you asked for the task?”  
You nod, ashamed of yourself. But realistically, you wouldn’t have been able to lie. Chara can see straight through you, almost like you’re a book and she’s reading you.  
She curls her tail around your thigh, and moves from playing with your hair to running her finger along your halo, and you hold back a whimper. Chara was an angel once, she knows how sensitive an angel’s halo is…  
She’s doing this on purpose.  
“Beautiful… you are so, so beautiful…” she murmurs, and you swear you can see a blush on her cheeks.  
You take a breath, and quietly mumble “You b-better not be seducing me… I know, uhm, I know how your kind are…” in hopes of making her back off.  
You shouldn’t have hoped for that. Instead of backing off, Chara whispers “And what if I am seducing you, hmm, love? Seduction is not all about lust, you know…” in your ear. She reaches out and starts softly stroking one of your wings, raising an eyebrow at the color.  
“Off-white… almost gray… hm… am I corrupting you already?”  
You shake your head frantically, even though it’s a blatant lie. Chara is corrupting you, and you love it. But can anyone really blame you? She puts her hands all over you and flirts with you whenever you see her, it’d be harder for you to not start being corrupted. And the thought of succumbing to how she’s tempting you the way she is…  
It’s so wrong, but the very thought of it feels so right.  
Chara seems to have a general idea of what you’re thinking, and she moves her tail from where it’s curled around your thigh to curling it around your wrist. “You always have been my favorite angel, Frisk…” she croons, red eyes seeming almost dulled with affection. She puts her hands on your waist, leans in…  
And kisses you.  
Your eyes widen, and before you know it, you’re kissing her back, reaching up to run one of your hands through her hair, your other hand gripping the collar on her neck to pull her in for more. After a bit, she pulls away as best as she can with you gripping her collar, and smirks at you.  
“How about we take this somewhere more private, love?”  
Without waiting for an answer, she moves your hand off of her collar, and pulls you along by the hand to her private quarters.


End file.
